Dew Drops in the Sun
by Original.ThunderKat
Summary: When three kittypet kits find out they are to be separated, they decide to leave the only home they've known. They are discovered by the Clans. However, what they find there may evaporate their bond like dew drops in the sun.-rating may or may not change-
1. Information and Prolouge

Dew Drops in the Sun

When three kittypet kits find out they are to be separated, they decide to leave the only home they've known. They are discovered by the Clans. However, what they find there may evaporate their bond like dew drops in the sun. -rating may or may not change-

--

DISCLAIMER-- All I own is my cute little kitties. And they are Socks's babies.

--

This is basic information and prologue.

All my information is The Sight back and what's in The Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans.

Okay, there is going to be different Clans. The reason is that I don't want to mess with preset things, or get somebody mad. Not worth the trouble. However, everything else is the same.

The Clans are ForestClan and SunClan. Unoriginal names? Probably. But that's all I got. If better names are submitted in reviews, I'll change them. But 'till then, it is that.

ForestClan's camp is a small cave made by trees that have grown into a canopy and protects the from serious storms. Small floods happen during hard rains.

The 'sacred spot' is the roots of a large tree. Theres is a small puddly with a trickle of water feeding it. They drink the water, but it is the tree that is sacred. Called the 'Moontree'.

The Kits are all black and white. DeSoto is splotched white and black equally, Bobo looks like he's wearing a miniature tuxedo with a white mouth/muzzle. Stiletto looks like Bobo, but her mouth is mostly black. The tip of her tail is white. Socks looks like Bobo, but has a perfect little mustache of white under her nose.

Sorry for the big author's note, but it must be said.

Prologue

It was a warm night as figures walked along the dark ravine. They were three cats. Two were adults, and one looked no more than seven moons. "So, how's your first visit to the Moontree?" the cat who spoke was a pure white tom with deep amber eyes. He was ForestClan's medicine cat. The younger cat almost jumped. "Oh.. it's good." he stammered, thick ginger fur standing out stiffly. The other cat purred. She was a dusty brown cat with grey eyes that held a hint of steel. "Now, Icestorm? Are you picking on my little apprentice?" she asked slyly, eyes slightly slitted. The tom, Icestorm, looked shocked. "Now, dear Mousefur, why would I do that? Little Firepaw and me are simply talking." the older tom tapped the apprentice's back, his eyes laughing. Firepaw tried to respond well, but was only nervous. Soon, they stood before a cave of dirt and roots. They entered it, Firepaw looking nervous. "Go to the water.. " Mousefur urged, walking behind him. He nodded, and stood before it. As Mousefur spoke, Firepaw watched the water. Soon, it was done. "Now, drink the water." Icestorm ordered. Firepaw obediently took a drink, shortly followed by the others.

It tasted of starlight. Cold, clean. Sweet even. Soon, Firepaw felt his eyes drooping. Seconds later, he was sleeping. In his dream, a cat walked to him. He spoke low and fast, his voice serious. Then the figure faded. Firepaw opened his eyes and sat up. He saw the two medicine cats yawn and stretch. "nothing is happening." they told eachother, but Firepaw knew diffrently. "I-I think StarClan wants me to tell you something." he said nervously, looking at his paws. "Mousebrain! That's for your own clan only!" Mousefur ordered, fur spiking along her neck. "No.. This is for both clans." he murmured. "Then say it" Icestorm said gravely. He felt like he had swallowed a peice of fresh-kill wrong, but he spoke anyway.

"Three stars will fall, and nothing will be the same. Work together, or fall."

--

Hope it is good. Please review with your opinions. If you don't say it, it won't be fixed.

Hearts to all.

-Original.ThunderKat


	2. New Life

Dew Drops in the Sun

DISCLAIMER-- All I own is my cute little Garfield.

And all his fluffiness, of course.

I would like to thank xx-Starfall-xx and Liza Taylor for their reviews. I will do my best. Thanks for the advice!

I hope you enjoy chapter one!

--

"No fair!" a kitten voice whined. "Yes it is!" another shot back. Socks sighed. These three were her first litter and she'd hoped they would be less.. loud. "Don't climb on your sister." she told them. "Be happy with each other while you can. The up-walkers will send you all away soon." this caught the attention of oldest, a tom named DeSoto. "What? They can't take Bobo or Stiletto. I won't let them!" he gave a tiny kitten hiss as his brother, Bobo, looked up. "Really? I don't want to leave you!" he leaned against his mother, distressed. "They did the same with my own siblings. First Zeus, then Rat. Then my mother disappeared. After that, my last sister, Rocky. Fuzzbucket looks a lot like her." she sighed, her voice sad. "At least Garfield won't be sent away. They like him." her voice sounded brighter, but not by much. She was silent for a few seconds, thinking of the father of her kits fondly. "I don't care!" DeSoto proclaimed, interrupting her thoughts as he placed his little tail square on the floor, and stuck his little pink nose into the air.

Then, the ever silent Stiletto half-crawled over. Stiletto was the only she-cat of the litter, and had more differences than that. The little blue-eyed kit was completely blind. "Why do we have to be separated?" she asked, cocking her black and white head. Socks felt a shiver go from nose to tail tip. Looking into her kits empty eyes always did that. "The only up-walkers who like us are the kits. At least the leader likes Garfield. His mate hates us. She even forced you three outside." Socks spat angrily at the thought of the woman. She shook her head. "Well, I need to get food so you three can get fed." She stood and trotted around the house to the food dish.

When their mother was out of sight, DeSoto looked at his siblings. "I bet mom's mom went to the forest!" Bobo looked confused. "Why would she do that?" he asked, confused. DeSoto sighed impatiently. "That's obvious! She hated seeing her kits taken!" DeSoto was silent for a few seconds. Then he looked hopeful. "I know! Let's go and be forest cats! Like mom's mom!" DeSoto cheered, glancing at his brother. Bobo looked nervous. "But I don't wanna leave mom.." he said slowly, looking at his paws. "Don't worry. We can visit mom. Once we're settled, she can come with us!" DeSoto promised. Bobo looked nervous, but nodded. 'Okay. I don't want to leave any of you, either." Then, the two looked to Stiletto. She had been sitting quietly as they spoke, but upon feeling their gaze, she stood on unsteady legs. "Okay. I'll go." she told them calmly. "Okay! We're off to the forest!" DeSoto cheered.

Soon, the kits were tentatively crawling down the large steps. Their first hurdle was trying to get Stiletto down. Her legs were weak, so she did not walk as well as her brothers. "It's okay. Dangle your paw over the edge." DeSoto told her, trying to push her on. "If Mom shows up, she won't let us go." Stiletto opened her mouth slightly, reaching in vain for solid ground. About that time, a very large, very fluffy ginger cat walked up. "Hey, kits. You trying to reach the ground?" his hazel eyes twinkled. "No, dad. We want to follow mom." DeSoto said quickly. Garfield sat on the step in front of his daughter. She was now looking at him. "Can you help me down, please?" she squeaked, nervous. "Of course.' he told her gently, picking her up by the scruff of her neck. He carried her down, where he gently placed her on a patch of grass. "Now, your mom's out front. I'm going to see if I can get inside. You kits be good!" he told them before bounding up the stairs. "Hopefully, he won't tell mom." DeSoto muttered, Bobo only half agreeing. He hated the thought of leaving his mother almost as much as he would miss his siblings. But, on the other paw, he'd be separated from all three. And so, with a heavy heart, he followed his brother and sister.

After what seemed to be hours, the kits were deep in the forest. DeSoto tried to find different smells, but there were too many, and were too muddled. Bobo stepped forward. "Let me try." he half-asked, sniffing high and low. "I smell cats! A lot of 'em!" he said frightfully. "Stiletto, you smell." Bobo ordered nervously, his soft kitten fur fluffing in fear. Stiletto nodded, too scared to speak. "C'mon! Let's hide." DeSoto told them, looking for some sort of shelter. However, they were too late. The cats were there.

There were four. One had a mottled gray and brown pelt, with scars that attested to a long, hard life. Two others were identical, with soft ginger fur and green eyes. Though their eyes were kind, the scars on their pelts told of the many fights they had fought. Cats they may have even killed. The fourth had no scars, but his presence was far more intimidating than any other. He was the purest white with penetrating amber eyes. Even Stiletto found herself staring into them. "What are you kits doing here?" the oldest cat demanded. Its voice was rough and cracked with age. "We are going to be forest cats!" DeSoto said boldly, puffing his tiny chest out. The old cat made a thin, rasping sound. "Let us deal with them, Leafpelt." one of the ginger "  
cats stepped forward. "Hello, little kits. I am Redtail. This is my brother, Flamepelt. The old one is Leafpelt. Don't worry. She is just cranky that she is joining the Elders tonight. And this is our Medicine Cat, Icestorm" Redtail pointed to each in turn. Flamepelt, the cat identical to Redtail, nodded. "My sister will help. She has a big heart." he told them curtly, but gently. Then, the big white tom spoke.

"Why are you here?" he asked them, looking down. Bobo shrank back. Even DeSoto could not speak. Stiletto, however, could. "Our mother told us that the up-walkers would take us away. So, we decided to leave them, rather than be separated." She spoke lightly and quickly. "Well.. Come with us to our camp. We'll let Silverstar decide what to do with you three. Can you follow?" Bobo and DeSoto nodded. Stiletto started, but DeSoto interrupted. "Stiletto can't!" he said quickly. They looked at them. "Which one is Stiletto?" DeSoto pushed her forward. She stood shakily for a few seconds, but fell onto her thin chest. "Very good. I will carry her." Icestorm bent to pick Stiletto up, but she she hissed feebly. "I can walk!" she demanded, taking a few shaky steps. "If you get tired, tell me." he told her, knowing better than to argue with small kit's pride. "Okay. If any of you kits fall behind, I'm carrying you. If you all get tired, Redtail and Flamepelt will help." he told them, before starting off. The other three followed. But before Leafpelt left, she looked at them. "You go hunting for herbs, and you find a bunch kits. I should have stayed at camp." she spat angrily. Bobo shrank back, but DeSoto licked his ear reassuringly. "It'll be okay." he promised, whispering. Bobo stood and followed his brother as they hurried. Stiletto was wobbly, but going strong. Their new life had begun.

--

I hope it was good. Please review. No flames. Constructive criticism please. Of course, compliments would be loved the most.

-Original.ThunderKat


	3. Uncertain Fate

Dew Drops in the Sun

DISCLAIMER-- If I was Erin hunter, I would own a copy of every warriors book. And seeing as I don't, I'm not her.

I hope you enjoy Chapter two.

I would like to thank Liza Taylor for her review.

--

In the end, all the cats made it to the camp on their own four paws. Though as they approached the entrance, Stiletto unexpectedly fell with a squeak. She looked up, embarrassed. She tried to stand, but to her dismay, was unable to. Icestorm bent to pick her up, but was interrupted as DeSoto and Bobo both walked to either side of her. Icestorm was surprised when they helped her to her feet and helped to support her. _Hmm. I am interested to see what StarClan have planned for these kits._ he thought to himself as he led them into the tunnel.

As the kits entered the camp, they were awestruck. It was wide, open area. It was dimly lit, the light filtered trough a canopy of trees and vines, both living and dead. There were three bramble bushes , one near the entrance while the others were near the back. A small pathway at the back led to another area. In the middle of the clearing stood a large, fat tree. Even the kits could tell there was a cavity within. "This is the camp of ForestClan." Icestorm told them smoothly as he sat beside them. "I will present you Silverstar, and should she recognize your right to join the clan.. Well, we'll worry about that then.' Icestorm abruptly stood and walked forward, signaling the kits to follow.

About the time the kits were in the middle of the clearing, there was a wail. "Hmm.. Graytail's kit must have died. The poor mite. It never stood a chance against that greencough..." Icestorm stopped and shook his head sadly, his voice bland. "I'd better get you kits along.. But.." he looked to the kits. "You three stay. I'll be back." Icestorm hurried to one of the bramble bushes near the back of the camp. Bobo looked to DeSoto. "A kit.. died? Are you sure we're ready for this?" he asked, his voice barely a squeak. DeSoto did not answer. "Maybe we can still go home? Maybe the up-walkers will let us stay?" Bobo half-pleaded. DeSoto shook his head. "No, Bobo. We have to do this." he blue-green eyes were set dead ahead as he waited silently for Icestorm. "Stiletto?" Bobo asked, his voice shaking. "He's right. It is okay, Bobo. You won't get sick." she gave him a shaky smile. In truth, she herself was afraid of this 'greencough'. It had a bad sound to it. She was close to sitting when Icestorm reappeared. "I was able to help her sleep. Come, we must hurry." Icestorm walked off, tail swinging briskly. All three kits shifted nervously, but followed.

As they approached the large tree in the middle of camp, Icestorm looked to them. "Do not speak unless spoken to. And you will not move unless told to. Show no sign of fear, or she will reject you." he warned in hushed tones. the three kits nodded quickly. "good. Follow me." he led them through a curtain of brambles into a wide cavity. A silver tinged blue-gray cat was laying on a bed of moss, methodically washing one ear with her right fore paw. "Good evening, Silverstar." Icestorm told her as he entered. Silverstar looked up, nodding him in. When she saw the three kits following him, she stopped. That scent.. Their coloring.. How familiar.. She pushed the thought away as she looked them over. All three were small, barely old enough to walk. She had a feeling they had only barely made it here without help. She stood and walked to them, looking them over. Then, the smell hit her. These were kittypet kits.

When Silverstar began walking over, Bobo did his best not to be afraid. The last thing he needed was his fear noticed. Bobo snapped to attention when DeSoto hissed into his ear. Silverstar was there. Though her eyes were a gentle shade of green, they seemed to look straight through the kits. "What is it?" she asked briskly, looking to Icestorm. She curled her seemingly miles long tail around her feet. "I found them in the forest. They said their twolegs were going to send them away. They say they decided to leave, rather than be separated." Silverstar nodded as Icestorm spoke. "Very well. They may stay for tonight. I will decide what to do with them tonight. Call Thorntail. He will lead these kits to the nursery. Even I can tell how young they are." Icestorm nodded, turning to the entrance of the den. "Thorntail!" he turned back as a brown furred tom ran over. When he got close, Bobo noticed that his eyes were the same shade as his pelt. "Lead these kits to the nursery. Tell the queens to watch after them. For now." Silverstar ordered, turning to Icestorm. "You will stay. There are matters I wish to discuss with you. Well... Go!" The last word was directed to the four other cats. They hurried out.

"Where did you three come from? I bet your a kittypet!" Thorntail's contempt stung Stiletto. Why did he dislike them? "Yeah! And you got a problem?" DeSoto shot back, stepping forward. When he did, Stiletto felt her weight shift. She tumbled over, her weak legs buckling underneath her. She fell with a squeak. Though it was barely audible, it was enough to get the attention of a group of cats entering. They stopped their joking when they caught the scent of the kits. "Kittypets? And kits, no less!" one snarled. A cat with bright golden fur and strange black stripes approached and looked them over. "Silverstar is sending them back tomorrow." Thorntail told him, giving the kits a look that burned Stiletto's fur. ""What's your problem? What's it matter, where we were born?" DeSoto demanded, the fur on his neck rising. Thorntail looked angry, but the other cat looked interested. "Hmm.. Silverstar should let this one stay. I like his spirit." Thorntail looked appalled. "Tigerstripe! What are you saying?" he demanded. However, Tigerstripe was walking off. Thorntail hissed as cats seemed to pour in. Most carried mice and birds, with the occasional rabbit being dragged in. All these were placed beside a low stump. "Follow me!" Thorntail ordered. He walked to one of the back bushes and pushed through the leaves. The kits hurried to follow.

When they entered the bush, the kits were suprised. Despite the outside appearance, there was a roomy little space. Big enough for all the cats from their old home. DeSoto couldn't wait to bring his mother. "Come on!" Thorntail snarled. The kits jumped to attention. Then, they noticed other cats. A young looking white cat and an older one, its fur gray and silver tinged from age. DeSoto had a feeling this was a nursery. Seeing tiny kits pressed against the white cat's belly cemented the thought. The gray cat was sleeping, but the white cat looked up. "Who is it?" she asked, her green eyes dim. When she spotted the three kits, however, they lit up. "Is this a dream of Graytail's dead kits?" she asked, pulling on the tail of the gray cat. 'No, Cloudtail. I swear, why didn't you become a medicine cat? Always on and on about StarClan!" Thorntail huffed, though there was a friendly edge to his voice. "Yeah, but then Tigerstripe would be without his ideal mate. How could I deny the clan the best little kits around?" she joked, eyes still bright. then, the gray cat stirred. "Graypelt?" Cloudpelt asked, her voice low. "Kits." she grunted, not opening her eyes. "They smell too old to be Cloudpelt's." she cracked an eye and stood up. "Great StarClan! The ones on the side look just like little Swiftkit and Tanglekit!" Graytail's voice had a strange combination of sorrow and happiness. "Are they my kits, back from the dead?" she demanded of Thorntail, eyes sharp. "No. just a few kittypets. they are going home tomorrow." he said quickly. "Maybe not." a fluid voice interrupted.

--

Alright! I hope this chapter was satisfactory. If not, please tell me so the rest will be good. As usual, please review, no flames, constructive criticism please. And of course, compliments would be loved the most.

-Original.ThunderKat


	4. Unforgivable Decision

Dew Drops in the Sun

DISCLAIMER-- The only thing 'Warriors' I own it the Sight, the first 'Lost Warrior' thing, the guide book, and, hopefully Dark River by month's end.

I hope you enjoy Chapter three.

Reviewer Message Block!

to: Liza Taylor: Thanks for caring about Stiletto. Don't worry, I have plans for her. She's going to be in very capable hands..er.. paws.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay.. Some ceremonies are different, but that's only because I'm not sure what would be done otherwise. Lucky these are new clans, eh?

--

Thorntail spun around, surprised. Silverstar entered the den, nodding to Graypelt. "She is right. I did not notice immediately, but the two toms do look like them." she acknowledged, still looking at Graypelt. Graypelt sighed sadly. "So, my little ones are gone.." her voice broke. "I know they were your last before joining the elders, and these will not replace them.. But will you watch after them? I have news to discuss with Icestorm, and it can not wait." Silverstar's voice was gentle as Graypelt closed her eyes and hung her head. However, instead of shaking it, she nodded. "How can I deny three innocent kits when I've lost my own? Maybe it is StarClan's will that I care for them, seeing my own in them?" Silverstar nudged the three kits over. DeSoto hurried forward, Bobo hesitantly following. Stiletto, however, struggled to get there. Thorntail sniffed in disgust. DeSoto's ears perked as he glared at the older cat, pure hate flowing in waves from his fur. He stomped over, his glare cold enough to freeze a forest fire. Bobo followed, his expression blank. DeSoto and Bobo took their stations at Stiletto's sides and helped her stand and walk. "Sorry we forgot, Stiletto." DeSoto told her, still glaring sharp items of twoleg warfare at Thorntail. Bobo nodded along, his face sad. "Sorry I forgot, too." "It is okay." Stiletto told them, her voice sad. Thorntail was right. She'd only get in the way. It would be better if they let DeSoto and Bobo stay, sending her home. _I doubt any up-walker would want me anyway.._ she thought sadly, tail drooping as they inched across the nursery.

Soon, they were leaning against Graypelt's milk-scented stomach. "I know you three are too young for fresh-kill, so drink up." Graypelt pushed each one closer, her face brightening as they did as she ordered. "Graypelt, I'll tell the Clan my course of action sun high tomorrow. Make sure they are up then." Silverstar nodded to Thorntail, Graypelt and Cloudpelt before leaving. Thorntail looked angry as he left, but Cloudpelt gave a teasing hiss that seemed to calm him. "That stickler. He'd kill his own Medicine Cat if the Warrior Code even hinted it. Not that he could. Icestorm _is _Winterstar's kin, Medicine Cat or not." Cloudpelt rambled on as Graypelt examined the kits. They were quiet, one almost asleep. She smiled, but it faded as she looked at the she-kit. Graypelt could tell the little kit had weak legs, probably a birth defect. She remembered another such kit. It had drowned during a summer flood, trapped in the nursery by rising waters. She sighed as the kits settled to sleep. A problem for tomorrow, she decided, as she lay her head down to sleep.

As sunlight streamed into the den, DeSoto blinked rapidly. He had just woken up amidst the pile of Bobo on top, Stiletto on bottom. His sister always ended up buried under Bobo and himself, the one on top changing every night. "Wake up!' he ordered his sibling, pulling ears and tails until both were wide awake. "The first day of forest life! I can't wait!" DeSoto chattered excitedly. He was silenced by a yowl. "That'll be Silverstar. She's deciding what to do with you three. Follow me." Graypelt stood, picking up the protesting stiletto and waving for the other two to follow.

As the four arrived, the other cats looked surprised. "What? I thought Swiftkit and Tanglekit were dead!" one protested, standing. He was muffled by a well-placed paw and a glare. As they approached the center of camp, the kits noticed the branch drooping, just higher than jumping distance. Silverstar ran to it, jumping easily onto the branch. Tigerstripe walked to sit beside it, looking proud. "Cats of ForestClan, these three kits have came to us, wishing to join our ranks. I am letting them..." yowls of protest interrupted her, mostly from Thorntail and the group around him. Silverstar glared, silencing most of the cats, but not all. a growl from Tigerstripe stopped all protest. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted." she shot a look at Thorntail, who looked guilty. "I beleive the two toms' similarities to Graypelt's late kits is no coincidence. I belive it is a sign. StarClan wills these kits to join us." Silverstar stopped as the three kits cheered. She cleared her throat, silencing them. "However.. The she-kit will be returned to her two-legs."

"Why?" the protest did not come from Stiletto.it came from DeSoto. "Why does Stiletto have to leave? We came all this way together! You can't just split us up now!" the kit seemed to puff up to twice his size. Graypelt batted him with her paw. "Hush up! Show respect when speaking to Silverstar!" she ordered. "No.."Stiletto stood shakily. "I agree. I'd only be in the way." she hung her head sadly, DeSoto's mouth falling open. Silverstar nodded. "I'm glad you understand. Anyway.. I will now give these kits more.. appropriate clan names. DeSoto and Bobo, please walk forward." the two kits obeyed, both looking nervously to Stiletto. She urged them on, her sadness shoved deep within her own heart, face showing happiness for her brothers. The looked forward to Silverstar, who lept to the ground, packed smooth by countless generations of Clan cats. "StarClan, look down upon these kits. Though they were not born here, please accept them as you have us all." she was silent for a moment. "Though they are not the ones who were taken from us so soon, I present to you Swiftkit"she touched DeSoto's head with her nose, "and Tanglekit." she touched Bobo as she had done with DeSoto. "I welcome you, Swiftkit and Tanglekit, to ForestClan"

Swiftkit ran into the nursery, glowing with excitement. A new name to go with a new life! "Swiftkit!" he said aloud, his face glowing. Bobo- no, Tanglekit- walked beside him, at ease for the first time since coming into the forest. Then they remembered Stiletto. "Don't worry! She'll let you stay!" Swiftkit told his sister, half-pleading it to be true. "It is okay. I thought it would happen. Now mom won't be lonely." she tried to sound cheerful, but failed. Then, there were mews. The three looked to see Cloudpelt's kits walk over. There were two. One was the purest white with ice blue eyes, while the other was a deep orange, looking golden in the midday sun. "Hi!" the white kit greeted, eyes shining. It was a she-kit with a harsh sounding voice. "I'm Winterkit. i was named for the great-" the other kit sighed, cutting Winterkit off. "Please ignore her. She loves saying how she was named after winterstar. Anyway, I'm Lionkit. So, you the kittypets?" he asked, sounding curious rather than scornful. "Not anymore! I'm Swiftkit, this is Tanglekit, and that's Stiletto. Stiletto just hasn't gotten her new name yet!" Swiftkit declared, jaw set. "Okay." Lionkit replied evenly, sitting.

"Kits!" Cloudpelt called, having woken up to them being missing. "Calm down, you." a voice ordered. It was soon followed by Graypelt. She looked to Cloudpelt. "Your kits are big enough to roam around." She flopped onto her nest, puffs of moss fluttering up as she did. "Food time!" Cloupelt announced cheerily, Winterkit and Lionkit running over eagerly. "You three two!" Graypelt called, causing the kits to run over. As they nursed, Graypelt looked to Silverstar. She sat silently at the entrance. She seemed to smirk as her leader hurried off.

The grey-tinged cat went along her day, unable to get the she-kit out of her head. That little scrap of fur could not survive the harsh clan life. She'd heard about the previous kit like her. And how its life had ended. For some reason Silverstar did not know, her heart felt pained when thinking of the little kit dying. Then, an image flashed into her mind. Four little kits, all different colors but obviously belonging to the same queen. She shook her head. This was not the time to remember such things. She had business to take care of.

As the moon rose high into the sky, Silverstar tipped into her den, falling heavily into her nest. She noticed that the moss was fresh, and soft bird feathers lined it. Hmm.. It must have been Tigerstripes. He'd mooned after her until she became deputy. Then, the apprentice Cloudpaw seemed more interesting. She sighed before falling asleep.

However, seconds later, she opened her eyes. A large, bushy white cat stood before her. Silverstar was confused. Why was Winterstar standing before her? Then she noticed the stars in his fur. She was dreaming. She waited for Winterstar to speak, but he remained silent. He turned, walking out of the den while motioning for Silverstar to follow. She hopped up and quickly followed. She caught his tail entering the nursery. She hurried after him. As Silverstar entered the nursery, she saw Winterstar standing over Graypelt and the kits she was caring for. Winterstar touched a bundle of fur with his nose. The she-kit, Stiletto, glowed with the light of a hundred stars. "I will say this plainly, as I did in life. This cat must stay." and with that, Silverstar awoke. Even though the dream only lasted a short time, sunlight streamed into Silverstar's den. She walked the the center of camp and yowled. The dream had had an urgent feel to it, like she needed to name the kit soon. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a Clan Meeting!" Soon, the clearing alive with cats. Silverstar glanced at the sky. She wished she knew if this was truly the best for her clan.

--

I must end it here, as it it very hard to type with a big, shedding cat on your arm. I hope it was not too rushed.

Alright! I hope this chapter was satisfactory. If not, please tell me so the rest will be good. As usual, please review, no flames, constructive criticism please. And of course, compliments would be loved the most.

-Original.ThunderKat


	5. generic chapter title

In June, my computer died. We got a new one about October-ish, but I was too lazy to do anything.. But to break that, I'm putting a status report about my cats! And before you complain, Warriors _is_ about cats, now isn't it? Starting with our main kits.

DeSoto and Stiletto were given away, but Bobo it still here. He is very.. solid.

Three kittens wandered up out of nowhere. Then, one of my brother's 'friends' just picked one up and left with it. Didn't ask, didn't even say he was taking it. We had to trade another kitten for it! Very annoying. The two remaining kits was a female tortoiseshell(I think), and a male black and white one. The girl-cat is Cali, and the boy-cat is Sneakers.

And the best news! Socks has had three more kittens! They are very cute. All seem to be male. Two are black and white, and one of gray with gray stripes(tabby, I think it is called). Names have not been finalized.

In other news, the war between by parents and Bob on whether he can come inside or not has been resolved. Luckily, the victor was Bob. As I type now, he is sleeping on the printer.

Unfortunately, our dear Fuzzbucket was killed on the highway. We miss her dearly, and wish her well, wherever she is.

Just so I won't break any rules, I'll add a little side story.

**Meeting of Fates?  
**

Garfield twitched lazily as something pounced at his tail. He opened one eye to peer at a kitten. Its fur seemed to shine as it poked and prodded at his own marvelous tail. "Kit!" he ordered, standing, both eyes now opened. He then noticed it was Monkey's kit. A female with a distinct white line under her nose. He'd forgotten her name. "You, kit? Why don't you play with your siblings?" he asked, sitting. The kitten, which had been standing stiffly, relaxed and sat down. "I sorry," she said quickly, looking at her paws. "It was really pretty.. And when it moved.. I just couldn't help myself!" she glanced up, nervous. Garfield sighed, and swished his tail. "Okay, okay. Run along now." he turned and hopped onto the bench behind him, and went to sit beside what seemed to be an over sized kit. In reality, it was the oldest cat in the area. "Hey, Bob?" Garfield asked, trying to look uninterested. The cat opened his eye to peer at Garfield. "What is it?" he asked, sleepily. "What are Monkey's new kits called?" Garfield asked, licking one paw, acting absentminded. "Ask her yourself!" Bob ordered bluntly, before zipping in the conveniently opened front door, unnoticed my the clumsy creature about to close it. "Stupid no-tail!" Garfield screeched, getting rewarded by a yell from the up-walkers inside. "Fine! I'll ask her.." he muttered, and set off to find her.

The sun was setting before he found her again. "Hey, you, kit!" he ordered, embarrassedly. "Need anything?" she asked sweetly, purring slightly. Garfield just knew she was laughing at him. "What's your name!" it was an order, rather than a question. The kit closed her eyes, and seemed to smile, before opening them again and looking at him. He noticed her kit-blue eyes were slowly being overtaken by a gently shade of green. Garfield felt his nerves relax when seeing them. "My name," she told him," is Socks."

Okay! That was my attempt at the things that make us go, 'Awwwwww, how cute!'. Not anything above my kid-friendly rating. Feel free to comment on it! But go be the Proper Rules Of Writing Etiquette- you can rip it to shreds, but don't forget to offer ways it can be better. They don't call it **constructive **criticism for nothing! I'll try to get a proper chapter soon, so please do have mercy.


End file.
